Inversão da Obsessão
by KaruHardRocker
Summary: "Estava tarde e, para completar, eu estava encharcado. Além, é claro, de estar à porta dela." Sasuke's POV


**Inversão da Obsessão**

**

* * *

**

**Aviso Prévio: **Primeira "o que quer que seja" postada sobre Naruto por mim. Qualquer erro e/ou dicas, me mandem.**  
**

**

* * *

**

"_I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real_

_I wanna find something I've wanted all along_

_Somewhere I belong"_

Somewhere I Belong_ – _**Linkin Park**_

* * *

_

A última vez que eu vi seu rosto, ela estava triste. Eu vi também um misto de surpresa e decepção em seu olhar. Da última vez que nos encontramos, eu estava cego. Literalmente e, também, cego por coisas que eu não sei se ainda valem a pena.

Estava tarde e, para completar, eu estava encharcado. Além, é claro, de estar à porta dela. Se bem que detalhes desse tipo podem ser logo presumidos. Respirei fundo, ajeitando meus cabelos pretos, que teimavam em parar sobre os meus olhos.

Suspirei. Não havia muita coisa a se fazer e, para falar a verdade, eu sequer sabia qual o verdadeiro motivo de eu estar ali naquele momento. Ela deveria estar dormindo àquela altura. Não mesmo, eu ainda a conhecia suficiente bem para saber que ela deveria estar lendo algum livro idiota contendo algumas técnicas.

Tentei bater na porta, mas tudo o que consegui fazer foi tocar com a palma da mão e, pateticamente, abaixar minha cabeça. As gotas da chuva desciam pelo meu rosto e, em um longo caminho, caíam até o chão. O que fazer? Eu simplesmente chegaria e diria que iria lutar ao lado deles? Iria lutar contra Uchiha Madara? Ou então, poderia simplesmente me despedir mais uma vez... Mas, se fosse para me despedir, não adiantaria de nada ter ido até ali.

Eu precisava vê-la para me sentir bem, porque, no fim das contas, eu estava com medo. Eu, Uchiha Sasuke, com medo de perder alguém. Eu, Uchiha Sasuke, com medo de matar. Medo de que ela atravesse meu caminho e eu tenha de matá-la com minhas próprias mãos. Estávamos em lados opostos do campo de batalha e tudo era possível naquela guerra incerta. Eu não tinha plena confiança em Madara. Eu precisava de provas que ele nunca me daria. Eu o queria morto. Ele me queria morto... E, para isso, ele mataria todos. Eu precisava vê-la para ter certeza de que estava viva, de que estava sobrevivendo às lutas e sendo o que queria ser. Eu precisava ter certeza da felicidade dela. Eu precisava saber que ela ainda era feliz. E isso, por um instante, me fez vacilar diante de todas as decisões que eu havia tomado.

Ela ainda era irritante. Muito mais do que antes, talvez. E eu levei tanto tempo para me acostumar com ela, que me esqueci de como era viver sem ela. Tentei substituí-la, tentei esquecê-la, mas ela apenas se tornava mais e mais irritante. Por que ela era irritante? Ela tirou minha concentração, me fez mudar os meus planos, afetou a mim com a sua mera presença, que eu julguei insignificante. Mas não era, nem um pouco.

Respirei fundo e encarei a porta. Precisava fazer aquilo.

- Sasuke, você já fez coisas mais difíceis do que bater em uma porta. – falei com certo desgosto. Tão simples, e tão complicado...

_Toc. Toc. Toc._

Estava feito. Eu consegui, mas e agora? O que diria, o que eu poderia fazer?

- Já vai! – ouvi falar do outro lado da porta. Eu senti seu cheiro, um aroma floral que eu não consegui me esquecer nos últimos dias.

Assim que ela abriu a porta, pude ver seus olhos esmeraldas luzindo no escuro. Enxerguei seus cabelos róseos presos em um rabo de cavalo, pouco mais longos do que o habitual. Ela estava vestida em trajes brancos, o símbolo de Konoha, o mesmo que reneguei, estampado em seu peito.

Mas ela não me viu. Eu estava oculto, mimetizado nas sombras sobre um telhado qualquer, observando-a, distante. Eu a vi olhar ao redor e então dar de ombros e olhar para o céu. Eu devo confessar que, naqueles últimos dias, algumas coisas se inverteram. Eu, por exemplo, ganhei uma nova obsessão. Obsessão por flores de cerejeira.

* * *

**Notas do Autor: **O intuito desse conto foi retratar o quão volúvel pode ser o ser humano, uma vez que, sendo representado por Sasuke, seus sentimentos eram de um desprezo até excessivo quando se tratava de Sakura. Agora, porém, com a inevitável vinda da guerra entre o restante da Akatsuki e Konoha, há uma espécie de reviravolta (talvez por remorso, ou por um momento de lucidez em meio ao ódio) em seus sentimentos, onde ele toma consciência de ter uma espécie de obsessão por Sakura.

**Post Scriptum:** A música _Somewhere I Belong_ simplesmente define o Sasuke e suas escolhas, então acho que foi a mais adequada para se colocar como tema.


End file.
